


unwritten

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: It's storming in Mist.
Relationships: Konan/Terumi Mei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	unwritten

“It’s storming,” Konan says, and she stands by the window.

Mei pauses and looks up from her paperwork. It’s not that Mist doesn’t get rain, nor storms - because it does, it gets them both - but it certainly doesn’t compare to Amegakure’s rain. Even now, it still rains so much - and Konan is comfortable in it. Mei usually takes the time to use a jutsu, keep the rain off, as do most shinobi - or if they can’t spare, they run through it as quick as possible.

But Konan walks, never runs, letting it sink into her skin and her hair and her clothes - she drips on the floor when she enters, lets it pool under her feet, and yet never looks bedraggled.

Oh, she cleans up after herself with a wave as she goes - Mei has no problems. But she will never shield herself, never avoid it, and seems to embrace the rain.

The one thing Mei has never seen in Ame, though, is storms.

No thunder, no lightning - nothing crackling or crashing, just the steady drop of rain. Mei closes her eyes, listens to the rumble of thunder. “Sounds like fighting, almost,” she says, as a crackle reverberates, light splitting the sky so harshly she can see it seared through her eyelids.

She opens her eyes, stretching and shifting away from her desk, and moves to stand behind the other Kage. Konan is impassive - expressionless. Mei wonders what she’s thinking about, if there’s a specific stormy day that lies on her mind or if she, too, simply thinks it sounds like fighting.

Mei has not seen Konan fight in some time.

She considers for a moment, and then takes her lover’s hand and gives it a squeeze. Konan glances at her, surprise in her eyes, and Mei gives her a smile. “I’ve got time for a tea break,” she says, wiggling her eyebrows - more than tea will happen on this break, that’s for sure. “Perfect to _warm you up_ in this kind of weather.”

It gets a smile out of Konan, soft and fond, and that’s what Mei was hoping for. “Alright,” she says. “If it’ll warm me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! as always, you can find me on my writing blog on tumblr **ftcoye** , where i take drabble prompts, or my personal **chadsuke**.


End file.
